


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Calm Lands, Crack, Drabble, FTM Rikku, FTM Yuna, Gen, Gender transformation, Oh My God, Plotbunnies, Weird Plot Shit, in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if the others see us like this?! We’re boys!” Rikku shrieked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _This is what happens when the plotbunnies attack... this is also the first thing I think of when I start playing FFX again... xD  
> _   
> 

With everything they have been through already, and lately they fought Seymour Guado a second time, facing his alter ego _Seymour Natus._ What a surprise it was to meet him once again after the wedding palaver. As soon as the team left Bevelle in such a hurry, they passed through the Macalania Woods once more, only to visit an area that was indeed a new sight to Tidus. Rikku wanted to pair up with her cousin, Yuna, to battle any vicious fiends that might be lurking about. There were various fiends within the vast land, species that went by the names of Mech Scouter, Anaconder, Marabolos, Chimera Brain, Flame Flan, Nebiros, Croel, Ogre, and Shred. Rikku was determined to swipe whatever they possessed, no matter how big or powerful they appeared to be. She was a guardian of Yuna's after all, and also her proud cousin. Rikku wanted to protect Yuna, especially since she was more like a sister to her.

However, when stumbling upon a new type of fiend skulking within the green, a fiend which took the appearance of a Flame Flan almost, it casted a terrible blight which then drastically transformed one thing. Unsure of whether or not it was permanent, this one change turned their whole journey upside down. Oh no, what happened this time? It seemed like an unfamiliar beast was able to switch Rikku's biological gender into the complete opposite. All Rikku now wondered was if there were any potions or any type of ritual that could possibly reverse this change, and thus replace what was there before. Not only her but her cousin was also caught up in the performance, Yuna was also a man. Embarrassed, the pair struggled to figure out how to reverse this alteration. The first thought that came to Yuna's mind was to seek Lulu for help, but Rikku on the other hand was nervous. Of course, they both were tense, embarrassed, and ashamed even; it was bound to take at least a while for the two to get _used_ to their male bodies.

Despite being branded traitors of Yevon the party decide to continue onward through the Calm Lands to hopefully reach Zanarkand, their next goal. However, instead of venturing further and further towards their desired destination they were practically stranded in the Calm Lands without a clue of what to do next, of how to reverse this change to their bodies. It was a new change, an unexpected one for that matter, and Yuna and Rikku were the unfortunate ones who were trapped in the change. It seemed like this one creature lurking about the Calm Lands had the ability to switch ones gender into the opposite, and possibly other various things too. What if they were to find this creature once more? Or was this change irreversible?

As for the moment, the pair finally arrived at the nearby agency without the others to accompany them, especially since the rest of the team never knew about Rikku and Yuna's renovation. Too bad for Yuna she was stuck in her ensemble dress, what man wore a dress in Spira? Other than a robe perhaps, it seemed to be an uncommon thing for the citizens of Spira. Perhaps Rin's Travel Agency had a new change of wardrobe at least, or even advice. Yuna still wore her purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots, a black spaghetti-string camisole beneath the white sash wrapped around her neck and over her now flat chest; all in company with two separate, kimono-like sleeves to complete her outfit. Even though Yuna never looked much different with her new gender, she was still the same five-foot-three tall summoner like before, the only difference there was about her was the tone within her voice. As for Rikku she never really needed to worry much about her attire, even though she did anyway.

"What are we going to do... what are we going to do, Yunie..." Rikku muttered under her breath repeatedly, hunched up behind Yuna, glancing here and there with worry.

A frown still upon her lips, clueless, one too many scenarios taking their own turn to play within Yuna's brain. Why did _this_ have to happen now? Why at this moment? Why at the moment they were _supposed_ to be finally reaching Zanarkand? To add to the situation, Rin also never knew of any cures to this problem either. Would Lulu know of any answers, perhaps? Was there even a solution to this?

Even though Yuna usually hid her fears and sadness behind a false beam, especially when being in the company of her companions and guardians, at this one moment she felt she had failed. She felt she had failed her father's legacy, even when High Summoner Braska wanted her to do whatever she wished when growing up, Yuna wanted to defeat Sin just for him. She was never going to give up hope due to this sudden change to her appearance, although it felt a lot different. Then again, how would one react in such a tricky situation?

"We have to continue, Rikku..." Yuna turned to face her nervous cousin, fear painted upon her features. She was nervous too, she was nervous being a man just like Rikku was. "If we find this fiend again maybe we'd have a chance to get our old bodies back..."

"B-But it could be anywhere and we don't have that much time, Yunie..." Rikku panicked, green swirly orbs staring up at the other innocently. "What if the others see us like this?! We're boys!" She added, shrieking the last two words.

"T-That shouldn't stop us, should it?"

"But their reactions- they might laugh at us!"

Placing the palms of both her hands onto Rikku's shoulders, a thumb lightly caressing the fabric of her tight orange vest, Yuna simply smiled towards her cousin, smiling bitterly. She had a duty to attend to, a duty she was destined to accomplish, and she was not planning to give up all due to her now being a man. Even though it was difficult Yuna tried to continue, especially with the belief that Sin was Jecht.

"I-It'll be all right..." Yuna uttered faintly, still frowning with worry.


End file.
